


Little Bits |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood As Lube, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Traducción, Two Shot, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Inspirado en el cuento infantil 'La Cenicienta'. Sólo que aquí, no existe ningún príncipe y nadie anda cantando sobre sus sentimientos, y la vida de Harry no podía ser peor que tener tres hermanastros y un padre que no le agrada. Él va a estar en lo cierto.Traducción autorizada por lordmarvoloriddle(Usuario en AO3).





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385439) by [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/pseuds/lordmarvoloriddle). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por lordmarvoloriddle, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, en absoluto tiene mi permiso. ¡Denuncia inmediatamente! ¡Paremos el plagio!

**Little Bits**

**Por lordmarvoloriddle**

**Traducción:** Alyssa Selleugra.

**Capítulo 1**

Harry se mudó a la casa del Lord Thomas Ryddle ubicada en Little Hangleton cuando tenía diez años, tres años después de que su padre murió en la guerra. Exactamente cinco meses después, su madre murió a causa de una enfermedad pulmonar mientras Harry jugaba en el jardín, solo.

De alguna forma, sus lágrimas se negaron a caer. Aun en el entierro de su progenitora en el cementerio local. Sus ojos estaban secos tal y como los desiertos en las historias que su madre le solía leer a altas horas de la noche. Ambos, acurrucados en la gran cama dentro de la habitación que Thomas Ryddle le regaló. La misma mano del hombre que descansaba ahora en su hombro mientras el ataúd de su madre era bajado lentamente por cuatro varones en el agujero en el suelo. Sus hermanos adoptivos, todos mayores que Harry, se sentaron al otro lado de su padre permaneciendo completamente en silencio.

El castaño de doce años -de nombre Theodore-, en su mayoría ignoraba la existencia de Harry. Desde el principio le había dejado en claro que no era bienvenido en esa casa, y mucho menos en su vida, nunca compartiendo un juego a pesar de su edad tan cercana. Pero de los tres, a Harry le agradaba más Theodore. No era malo con él.

Su segundo hermano mayor era diferente, y no solo en apariencia. Su nombre era Draco y tenía cabellos rubios pálidos, sus ojos eran grises, y era cruel con Harry. Una vez había arrojado desde lo más alto de la escalera el soldado de juguete que su nuevo padre le había regalado, rompiendo su frágil cuello y extremidades. El moreno había llorado en el regazo de su madre hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que sus hipidos se calmaron con ella prometiéndole que Thomas no se enojaría con él.

El mayor de los tres se llamaba Tom, el único hijo que compartía sangre con su padre adoptivo y este invierno había cumplido dieciséis. Él era el más frio de todos ellos. A pesar de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, con esa apariencia de príncipe azul, nunca le había sonreído a Harry. Era muy alto, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un tono oscuro, casi negro. La única conversación que tuvieron fue un susurrado « _Lo siento_ » en el pasillo cuando Harry chocó accidentalmente con él mientras huía de Draco; un « _No es nada_ » fue su respuesta. No podía decidir si le gustaba Tom o no.

—¡ _Fenómeno_! ¡Tu madre murió y ni siquiera lloraste por ella! —exclamó Draco después de que la mayoría de los asistentes al funeral se hubieran retirado.

Theodore le dio una extraña mirada a Harry, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos ante las duras palabras de su hermano. El mencionado no dijo nada mientras corría hacia el borde del bosque, escuchando a Draco gritar tras él. Se negó a detenerse aunque sea por un breve instante, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Con la frente pegada contra el suelo, Harry sollozó, con las manos cubriendo su boca.

Quería a su mamá. Quería a su papá. Ahora estaba completamente solo, no había nadie que lo cuidaría en una casa llena de desconocidos que no lo querían. Hacia frío afuera, pero Harry no podía ponerse de pie e ir al lugar que tenía que llamar casa a partir de ahora. No sin su madre. Sus lágrimas dejaron un rastro caliente contra sus congeladas mejillas mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar.

—¿Llorar es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Harry reconocería esa voz donde fuese. De las pocas veces que la había escuchado, Harry había memorizado su tono. La forma en que articulaba ciertas palabras y la manera en que las hacía _agradables, bonitas_. Levantó su mirada para ver a Tom de pie sobre él, observándolo. Realmente, _realmente_ haciéndolo. Los árboles a su alrededor proyectaban un deje de sombras sobre su hermoso rostro mientras se agachaba al nivel de sus ojos.

»Verás —continuó con una voz tranquila, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto— cuando me siento tan lastimado como tú, me gusta hacer que otros se sientan aun peor.

« _¿También te duele?_ » Harry se preguntó. De alguna manera, era inimaginable pensar que el otro se sintiera así.

No sabía si quedarse, o como responder a algo así sin hacer el ridículo. O si debería hacerlo en primer lugar. Harry observó en silencio a Tom cuando este saco una daga de aspecto afilado del bolsillo de su abrigo, con la hoja brillando contra la poca luz del sol. Harry debió haber dejado escapar un gemido cuando su hermanastro tomo una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí con bastante fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar.

El rostro de Tom estaba tan cerca de él que Harry podía contar sus pestañas si le apetecía. Los labios del contrario estaban ligeramente separados y _húmedos_ mientras miraba a Harry.

—¿Estás asustado…? —preguntó su hermano mayor, acercando el cuchillo al rostro de Harry y casi rozando la punta contra su mejilla—¿… de este cuchillo, o de perder a tu madre?

Y así, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, abrió la palma de la mano izquierda de Harry casi con ternura y la cortó en un movimiento limpio.

El moreno jadeó de dolor, nuevas lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos hinchados y sus manos temblaron desde su lugar en la que eran sostenidas por Tom. Sin embargo, no fue liberado de su mortal agarre y tuvo que ser testigo de su sangre pintar la hoja plateada. La herida en su palma le picaba, sintiéndola pulsar de dolor antes de que pudiera ser capaz de llevarla a su regazo una vez que el más alto la soltó del apretón al que fue sometido.

Por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa adornó los labios de Tom mientras se levantaba de su posición y bajaba su mirada hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry.

—Sé lo peor que puedas ser, Harry Potter. Esa es mi lección para ti. Recuérdalo bien.

Y con eso, Tom giró sobre sus talones y se fue, su largo abrigo negro agitándose detrás de sí como un manto. Harry lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles, acurrucando su mano sangrante contra su pecho y deseando que su mamá venga a buscarlo. Estaba oscureciendo.

* * *

A pesar de no catalogarse como una persona especialmente cariñosa, Tom Ryddle Sr. se enorgullecía de ser un hombre justo y honorable. Le dio a todos sus hijos la privacidad que creía que un hombre necesitaba, tal y como esperaba que respetasen la propia. Ni siquiera en su niñez se atrevió a vagar en sus habitaciones sin su permiso. Así que la vista del rostro y cuerpo de Harry en varias posiciones indecentes plasmado en las pinturas de la habitación de Theodore lo paralizó cuando decidió visitar al chico con algo respecto a sus estudios.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, pero Theodore no estaba allí. Las manos de Thomas temblaron cuando entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia el único cuadro en el centro. No tenía dudas de que se trataba de Harry, pero casi temía exponerlo. Temor, casi miedo por confirmar lo que había debajo. Sus dedos agarraron el lienzo, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, antes de voltearlo en un movimiento rápido.

El cuerpo desnudo de Harry, con las piernas abiertas, se encontró con sus ojos y le hizo desviar la mirada con vergüenza e indignación. Esperaba esto de Draco, ¿pero de Theodore? Thomas golpeó el retrato en un ataque de ira cuando un repentino jadeo detrás de él lo hizo volverse. El chico de castaños cabellos se encontraba allí, con un plato de comida en una de sus manos y una expresión de pánico escrito por todo su rojo rostro. Por primera vez en años, Thomas tuvo el extraño impulso de golpearlo para descubrir qué diablos estaba mal con él. Pero logró controlarse, apretando los puños en ira.

—No me rebajaré a hablar contigo sobre esto, pero quiero que toda esta basura —Thomas hizo un gesto hacia los otros retratos —quemada. Tirada. Harry no solo es tu hermano menor, también es un chico… Es antinatural desear a un varón como tú… Un pecado ante los ojos de Dios—predicó—. Pero sigues siendo mi hijo, así que olvidaremos todo esto. Sin embargo, si vuelves a mirar a Harry con otros ojos, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas, ¿lo entiendes?

Había lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Theodore, pero terminó asintiendo, inclinando la cabeza con un deje de vergüenza.

—Sí, padre. Yo… lo entiendo —tartamudeó.

Thomas dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción al pasar junto a él, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Y otra cosa —Se detuvo antes de añadir—, ten cuidado de no ser visto cuando te deshagas de toda esta porquería. No voy a comprometer la reputación de nuestra familia por tus deseos impuros.

No se molestó en esperar respuesta de Theodore, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Harry tenía dieciséis cuando notó que Draco lo miraba de _esa_ manera. De la misma manera en que había visto a hombres mayores del pueblo mirar a las chicas justo antes de que metieran las manos debajo de sus faldas. El rubio incluso había ido tan lejos como para disculparse por la forma en que había tratado a Harry en el pasado. Una disculpa que Harry acepto más por cortesía que cualquier otra cosa. Trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que el mayor quería o esperaba de él a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, los caprichos de Draco no eran nada nuevo, ¿así que por qué debería esperar algo diferente de él?

Rápidamente, el moreno tomó sus libros y entró por puerta antes de cerrarla detrás de él. Draco había estado en el jardín, junto al estanque y jugando con el perro que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños ese año. Harry lo vio mirando en su dirección y decidió que lo más inteligente era entrar. Se dirigía a la cocina después de regresar los libros a su habitación cuando escuchó el piano. Harry se detuvo, escuchando las inquietantes notas de una lenta melodía. Rindiéndose a su curiosidad, siguió el sonido hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados donde Tom estaba hábilmente presionando las teclas del piano de espaldas a él.

Harry se quedo en la puerta, observándolo. Tom ni siquiera estaba haciendo uso de partituras para guiarse, sus largos dedos sin fallar una sola nota. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Como si lo hubiera sentido, Tom cesó sus movimientos y se giró en su dirección.

—No sabía que tocabas tan bien —comentó Harry, iniciando una conversación por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En todos esos años, habían mantenido su distancia lo más posible. Esto había sido bastante fácil considerando que su hermano mayor había estado en la universidad de Londres. Harry todavía tenía la cicatriz que Tom le había dado, un recordatorio silencioso de lo malvado que podía ser el hombre ante sus ojos. Tom se había vuelto aun más guapo, con todos aquellos pómulos afilados y mejillas huecas. Y, a pesar de ser un pensamiento, el corazón de Harry latía más rápido con solo mirarlo.

_Mal, todo estaba mal._

—Es algo que aprendí el año pasado.

Típico de Tom, aprender a tocar el piano así, pero Harry no estaba sorprendido. Su hermano mayor siempre había sido así: brillante en todo lo que se pusiera en mente. Harry _no_ estaba celoso. En lo más mínimo.

»¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Harry lo miró mientras Tom hacia lo mismo. Por un segundo, pensó que el otro se estaba burlando de él, pero solo estaba esperando que tomara una decisión. Los oscuros ojos de Tom lo observaron atentos cuando Harry se sentó a su lado en el banco, consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Casi rozándose entre sí si se movían incluso una pulgada.

—Déjame ver tus manos—ordenó Tom.

Levantando una ceja, Harry hizo lo que le pidió y se las mostró a su hermano para que las inspeccionara. Tom las tocó, solo sosteniéndolas entre las propias antes de girarlas con las palmas hacia arriba. Su pulgar trazó la cicatriz de rayo de Harry, enviando un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo del menor. Cuando la mirada de Tom se encontró con la suya, el ojiverde esperaba que sus mejillas no estuvieran rojas o algo remotamente vergonzoso como eso. Al menos no estaba temblando.

—Tienes manos pequeñas, pero tus dedos son lo suficientemente largos para tocar el piano —declaró Tom, dándoles una última mirada antes de colocar sus manos unidas sobre las teclas.

La superficie se sentía extraña bajo los dedos de Harry mientras esperaba las instrucciones del mayor, consciente de la palma de la mano de Tom sobre la suya. Nunca había tenido contacto con el piano. No sabía tocarlo. Nadie lo sabía de hecho, así que la mayor parte del tiempo el gran instrumento se usaba como decoración y nada más.

—Cada tecla tiene un sonido específico —dijo Tom, presionado una tecla uno de sus dedos para demostrar su punto. Luego otros dos, creando un ligero tono. Sonaban diferentes; alto y bajo, luego otro bajo—, y ahora los puedes combinar para crear otra cosa.

Para sorpresa de Harry, sus manos no temblaron mientras los dedos de Tom guiaban ágilmente los suyos sobre las teclas. Era consciente de que necesitaría mucho más que esto para aprender a tocar, pero por ahora Harry disfrutaría de la sensación. Disfrutaría la compañía de Tom a su lado, la forma en que su hermano mayor demostraba que también podía ser amable.

—Discúlpenme. La cena está servida.

Tom soltó las manos de Harry como si le quemaran mientras ambos giraban para mirar a Mary, su criada. Su rubia cabeza estaba inclinada, sin encontrar sus ojos. Si a Mary le sorprendió que estuvieran juntos, lo ocultó bien.

»Lord Ryddle los está esperando en el comedor —explicó, y rápidamente soltó una disculpa después de haberle dado una mirada anhelante a Tom cuando pensó que el hombre no estaba mirando. No era ningún secreto que a Mary le había gustado desde pequeña. A la mayoría de sus sirvientas igual lo hacían.

Harry se puso de pie y volteó hacia su hermano, quien había vuelto su atención al piano como si el objeto contuviera todos los misterios de la humanidad.

—Gracias, por esto.

—No fue nada especial —murmuró Tom por lo bajo.

Tal vez para él no lo fue, pero para Harry… Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien había hecho algo bueno por él sin una segunda intención o en espera de algo a cambio.

—No opino lo mismo, pero si eso es lo que crees… —Harry esperó, pero Tom no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse o salir rápido a cenar—. ¿No vienes?

Ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

—Adelántate. Estaré detrás de ti.

Harry asintió y le dio la espalda. Se apresuró a llegar al comedor, con los pies golpeando suavemente contra el piso de madera en dirección hacia donde todos esperaban. Su padrastro levantó una ceja elegante al verlo.

—Me disculpo por llegar tarde—Se excusó Harry.

—Ese es el lugar de Tom —dijo Draco cuando Harry se movió para sentarse junto a Theodore, cuyos ojos no se apartaron de su plato.

Harry parpadeó, rechinando los dientes. No tenía más remedio que ocupar el lugar al lado del rubio. Su padre se recostó en su silla, observando el intercambio. Tom eligió ese preciso momento para llegar, sin molestarse en disculparse y simplemente caminando hacia el único lugar vacio en la mesa. Lord Ryddle le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Todos sabían que Tom era su hijo menos favorito, a pesar de compartir sangre. Sin embargo, Harry no podía imaginar _por qué_. Su hermano mayor era guapo, inteligente y educado. Cortés. Pero ninguna de estas cosas hacia que a su padre le agradara más. Ni siquiera el hecho de que se parecían bastante, con todo su cabello oscuro y rasgos afilados.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer ahora que estamos completos —comenzó el Sr. Ryddle, girándose ligeramente hacia Harry—. Después de mucha consideración y pensamiento, llegué a la conclusión de que un matrimonio será beneficioso para nuestra familia.

Todavía estaba mirando a Harry. Solo a Harry. Bajó el tenedor, consciente de que los ojos de todos estaban sobre él, haciendo un pequeño sonido al tocar este contra el plato.

»He decidido que Harry se casará con la única hija de la familia Weasley —anunció—, tan pronto como sea posible. No hay necesidad de retrasarlo más de lo necesario.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —gritó Draco al instante, indignación escrito en todo su pálido rostro—. ¿Por qué demonios le darías a Harry a esa estúpida chica que no sirve para nada? ¿Y a esa familia?

—Tu hermano no es un objeto que se pueda ‘dar’, Draco —se burló el Sr. Ryddle—. Este matrimonio es algo beneficioso para Harry. Se le entregará su parte de la fortuna, y él y la chica tendrán una vida feliz. Me aseguraré de eso.

El _«lejos de aquí»_ permaneció implícito, sin embargo, todos entendieron el mudo mensaje.

—Es curioso que no te hayas molestado en pedir la opinión de Harry sobre todo esto —reflexionó Tom, dramáticamente tomando un sorbo de su vino—. No es como si estuvieras decidiendo su futuro o algo así…

El Sr. Ryddle le lanzó una mirada de puro desagrado, sin molestarse en responder. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Harry.

El ojiverde sabía que no tenía opinión sobre esto. Este no era su hogar, y él no era su padre. Harry apreciaba que Tom lo estuviera defendiendo, pero ya estaba decidido. Conociendo al Sr. Ryddle, el hombre ya había hablado con los Weasley. No había nada que hacer.

Harry agradeció cortésmente por la comida y se fue a su habitación. Ahí, Harry no necesitaba ser perfecto.

* * *

—¿Viniste a celebrar?

La pregunta atrapó a Harry con la guardia baja desde donde estaba sentado en el porche de la casa del lago, no muy lejos de la mansión. Movió su mirada del agua congelada a Tom, quien estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Las brillantes botas de su hermano se detuvieron justo a su lado, pero él se mantuvo de pie.

« _Sólo tenía que mantener su poder sobre todos los demás, ¿no?»_

—No realmente —contestó con honestidad Harry.

Puede que el otro chico no sea la persona más amable que conocía, pero Harry no sintió la necesidad de fingir en su presencia. No es que Tom no supiera si lo hacía, pero eso era un asunto completamente diferente.

El viejo piso crujió cuando Tom movió su peso de un pie a otro. La curiosidad lo consumió, y Harry una vez más levantó su mirada para encontrar a su hermanastro mirándolo con ojos duros. No había rastro de familiaridad o comprensión en su mirada. Harry bien podría estar analizando una pared, así que solo se sentó y esperó.

—Vas a dejar este lugar —anunció Tom—. Para tener una vida nueva, una más feliz. Sin embargo, te miras tan feliz como Cenicienta cuando descubrió que no podía asistir a la fiesta.

Sonrió mientras Harry fruncía el ceño ante la tonta comparación, el aire frio soplando contra el cabello perfectamente peinado de Tom hacia sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que el suyo no era más que un desastre. Era diciembre y hacia mucho frio afuera, más frio de lo que había estado en años, más de lo que recordaba estar en Little Hangleton. La noche estaba casi sobre ellos, pero ni él ni Tom dieron señales de regresar a la casa. Incluso si las extremidades de Harry estaban rígidas por estar sentado en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo.

—Qué suerte la mía —repitió Harry, mirando brevemente el lago congelado.

Tom no mordió el anzuelo. Qué inteligente de su parte.

Después de un rato, solo para distraerse, Harry suspiro y se empujó hacia delante con sus manos para que sus piernas colgaran contra el hielo, probando su resistencia. Lo soportó bastante bien y Harry se puso de pie sobre la congelada superficie antes de dar unos pasos y girarse hacia Tom. El mayor tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, luciendo como una estatua. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro que traicionara su opinión sobre el infantil comportamiento de Harry.

Entonces Tom sonrió, pero no era una agradable sonrisa. Demasiado afilada, demasiados dientes para ser una verdadera. Como un gato antes de darse un festín contra una presa mucho más débil. Y Harry sabia que Tom quería que lo viera, de lo contrario, simplemente habría fingido como normalmente hacía. Harry se encontró dando un paso atrás. El hielo comenzó a crujir debajo de él con un sonido sordo que casi no escuchó por su propia respiración. Tom seguía sonriendo mientras extendía una mano hacia él, acercándose pero sin pasar más allá del borde. Hubo un largo momento en que se quedaron allí, escuchando el hielo. Entonces, al no ver otra opción, Harry agarró su mano y dejó que Tom lo arrastrara, justo contra su pecho.

La cara de Harry estaba al nivel del cuello de su hermano mayor. Una mano aun sostenía la suya, sorprendentemente cálida, mientras la otra se acomodó en su cintura. La palma de la mano izquierda de Harry, la de la cicatriz, descansaba sobre el hombro del costoso abrigo de Tom. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de lo que solo podía ser el olor de Tom. El olor a libros o quizás de pergamino, y algo más de lo que Harry no podía ponerle nombre. No era del todo dulce, pero si lo bastante cercano. Inhaló una vez más, esperando ser empujado. No lo fue.

 —Gracias —jadeó Harry, y retrocedió cuando sintió que las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado raras.

La mano de Tom lo agarró un poco más fuerte, casi al punto de ser doloroso, antes de permitir que Harry se retirara de la jaula que se habían convertido sus brazos. Ya no sonreía, pero sus ojos eran intensos y enfocados en su rostro como si hubiera ganado algo de gran importancia, haciéndolo aun más intimidante.

«¿Hay algo más? —preguntó el moreno, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Ahora no estaba de humor para jugar ninguno de los juegos de Tom.

—No.

—Bueno, me iré entonces.

Harry esperaba un comentario o protesta, pero solo obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de Tom. Sin perder tiempo, Harry se fue y cuando estuvo casi por la casa principal, volteó hacia atrás. Estaba oscuro, pero podía jurar que Tom todavía lo seguía con la mirada.

¿Por qué? Sólo podía adivinar.

* * *

—¿Harry?

El mencionado levantó su mirada ante la pregunta. Era Nott. Y realmente le estaba hablando, llamándolo por su nombre y todo eso.

—¿Sí?

El otro chico apareció de repente frente a él en la parte superior de la escalera, como un fantasma que se materializaba repentinamente de la nada. Aunque Harry últimamente había estado bastante ocupado tratando de encontrar una manera de liberarse de su pronto matrimonio como para prestar atención a su entorno. Apenas habían logrado no chocar entre sí.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? —Nott estaba teniendo dificultades para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Claro —respondió Harry casi al instante.

Harry dejo que Nott los guiara a su propia habitación, donde cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Había una cama, un gran armario y un escritorio en la esquina llena de tantos libros que casi se caían. Pero la atención de Harry fue atraída por otra cosa. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación, mirando al lienzo blanco colocado en un taburete alto. ¿Nott pintaba?

Harry no perdió tiempo en preguntarle a su hermanastro sobre ello.

—Bueno —soltó vacilante Nott, sonando inseguro de sí por alguna razón—, esta es parte de la razón por la que quería hablar contigo —respiró profundo como si se preparara para decir algo que sonaba como una cuestión de vida o muerte—. ¿Me dejarías pintarte? Sólo si quieres, por supuesto.

Harry parpadeó, no pudiendo detener el impulso de sonreír. Era una petición tan banal que quería reírse. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había estado sucediendo estos días, que alguien quisiera retratarlo era lo más normal.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry, y le dio una sonrisa a su hermano—. ¿Dónde te gustaría que me sentara y en qué posición?

Tal vez fue un efecto de la luz, pero Nott parecía haberse sonrojado. El otro chico no habló, como si no hubiera esperado que su propuesta fuera aceptada en primer lugar. Pero después de un tiempo, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en su escritorio y su boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces sin emitir ningún sonido.

—El escritorio—soltó el mayor, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Qué opinas del escritorio?

Harry se acercó al mencionado objeto y colocó los libros que estaban sobre él a la cama, lo suficiente como para tener un lugar lo suficiente bueno para sentarse. La voz de Nott lo detuvo mientras se levantaba sobre la superficie de madera.

»No… no te sientes en él… ¿Qué tal si te acuestas de espalda? Es mucho más agradable a la vista.

Harry se encogió de hombros. «¿Por qué no?» Fue su comentario antes de hacerse a un lado, esperando que Nott arreglara el lugar como se le acomodase. Solo quedaron dos pilas de libros, uno a cada lado del escritorio. Le dijo a Harry que apoyara su cabeza en una y en la otra sus piernas.

La posición era sorprendentemente cómoda, casi como acostarse en una cama. Harry se sentó allí, mirando en dirección a Nott mientras el pincel del chico se movía sobre el lienzo repetitivamente y con una precisión asombrosa. Sus cejas se fruncían en concentración y se mordía el labio. En opinión de Harry, era bastante divertido; algo sobre todo esto era gracioso. Que existiese algo de diversión en esta casa no era lo bastante común, pero sí era placentero cuando ocurría.

Una hora más o menos pasó, y Harry estaba empezando a aburrirse. Nott no estaba hablando con él y no quería molestar al otro al iniciar una conversación. Quizás al castaño le gustaba su silencio mientras pintaba.

Una y otra vez, la mente de Harry voló a través de diferentes enfoques sobre la desafortunada situación en la que se encontraba. Pero todavía no tenía un plan sólido. Incluso si iba a rogarle a su padrastro estando sobre sus manos y rodillas, Harry estaba convencido que sería inútil. Y huir de casa no era una opción. ¿Qué iba a ser después de eso? ¿Vivir en las calles? Lo único que le quedaba como último recurso era pedir cortésmente la ayuda de Tom. Y esperaba que el otro no se riera de él y lo rechace. Además, ¿quién sabía lo que desearía como recompensa de este ‘pequeño’ favor? De cualquier forma, se quedaría en eso, una duda.

Harry suspiró cuando Nott orgullosamente le dijo que finalmente podía moverse.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose un poco más mientras saltaba para pararse.

—Umm, todavía no—dijo Nott, colocando un trozo de tela blanca sobre el cuadro, ocultándolo de su vista—. Te lo mostraré cuando esté listo. Lo prometo.

—Oh —soltó Harry—. Te dejaré entonces.

Nott sonrió y lo acompañó a la puerta, siguiéndolo muy cerca detrás de él.

—Gracias —comentó—, por soportar esto. Sé que puede ser bastante fastidioso estar solo así.

—No hay problema. Somos familia, después de todo.

Intercambiaron despedidas y, a pesar de su buen juicio, los pies traidores de Harry lo llevaron directamente a la puerta de la habitación de Tom. Golpeó dos veces y esperó, escuchando pasos en el otro lado. Harry consideró irse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Tom lo miró. No parecía sorprendido por la presencia de Harry, a pesar de ser la primera vez que había hecho algo como esto.

No hubo una sola pregunta cuando lo dejaron entrar.

La habitación estaba limpia, demasiado. El tipo de limpieza que solo podían tener las casas vacías. Los libros estaban alrededor pero acomodados en los estantes que decoraban dos de las cuatro paredes, no dispersos como en la recamara de Nott. Además, no había nada particularmente llamativo. Nada más que un colgante de oro con una ‘S’ en una mesa redonda de madera. Casi sin pensarlo, el dedo de Harry rozó contra la superficie cuando Tom se aclaró la garganta haciendo que el moreno regrese su atención a él.

Tom estaba cómodamente vestido con pantalones de algodón negro y una camisa blanca. Los botones superiores estaban sueltos. Estaba increíblemente guapo, Harry no pudo evitar notarlo. Uno tenía que ser ciego para no hacerlo.

—¿Qué te trae a mi puerta?

No hubo una invitación para sentarse. Harry asumió que Tom quería que esto fuera lo más rápido posible. Muy bien, entonces. Quedaba con él.

—Quiero que detengas la boda.

No era una cuestión de ‘poder hacerlo’, porque habría sido una ofensa para Tom siquiera sugerirlo. Por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Era Tom Ryddle después de todo.

—Sabes —confesó Tom en voz baja, avanzando hacia Harry—, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomaría venir a mí…

Harry hizo una mueca ante la arrogancia en sus palabras. Pero no retrocedió, incluso cuando Tom invadió groseramente su espacio personal.

»Por curiosidad, ¿cómo propones hacerlo? —presionó Tom, curiosidad palpable en su voz.

Lo estaba mirando de esa forma. De la firma manera en que lo hacía Draco.

—¿Por qué querrías mi opinión? —Harry le preguntó—. Siempre haces lo que quieras de todos modos.

Tom inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cara de Harry y viceversa. Estaban demasiado cerca.

—Es cierto, pero siempre es bueno escuchar un plan notablemente peor que el tuyo.

Harry quería darle un puñetazo. En cambio, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar. Todo este tiempo, Tom no se movió ni retrocedió, pero tampoco se acercó más. Era una situación peligrosa, una parte de Harry que decidió sabiamente. Tom quería quedarse allí, solo para ver qué iba a pasar.

—Bien. ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

Los ojos negros de Tom se iluminaron cual árbol de Navidad y Harry temió lo que saldría de la boca del otro.

—¿Qué hay de tu alma? —Tom preguntó.

Harry lo miró fijamente, superando la necesidad de estallar de risa justo frente a su cara. ¿Estaba realmente bromeando en un momento como este? No podía decirlo.

—Esto no es gracioso —protestó Harry—. ¿cuál es el verdadero precio?

—No, no lo es —repitió Tom, y su mano se levantó para dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la frente de Harry, trazando en la piel suave un movimiento extraño. Como si estuviera dibujando algún tipo de forma.

El aliento de Harry se atascó en su garganta cuando el toque envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Podría haber retirado su mano, nada le impedía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que sea… _acariciado_. Esa era la palabra. Como un gato o algo así. Todo este tiempo, su corazón estaba revoloteando en su pecho.

—Lo haré. Detendré tu boda —prometió Tom, inclinándose sobre él. Su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Harry. ¿Esto era normal? No podía serlo—. En cuanto al precio, lo resolveremos más tarde.

Harry asintió, tragando saliva, decepcionado cuando los dedos dejaron su frente y lo dejó solo. Tom dio un paso atrás, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Uhm —Dejó escapar Harry—, gracias. Y para que quede claro, quiero saber el precio lo antes posible.

—Es la segunda vez que me lo agradeces, Harry. No dejes que se convierta en un hábito. Y quédate tranquilo, tu boda no pasará. Hablaremos de lo otro más adelante.

Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar. Manteniendo su cabeza en alto, se despidió sin más palabras y corrió hacia la puerta. Tom no lo llamó.

¿Realmente podía ser tan fácil?

* * *

Ginevra Weasley –Ginny– le sonrió, con su cabello rojizo enmarcando su rostro como una cortina. De alguna extraña manera, ella le recordó a su madre. Él le sonrió torpemente, devolviendo su mirada hacia su vaso de vino todavía lleno.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte superior de la larga mesa, los Ryddle y los muchos miembros de la familia Weasley a cada lado de ellos. Los invitados fueron colocados directamente frente a ellos, atentos ante cada expresión facial que Harry luchaba por ocultar. Se sentía enfermo, con ganas de vomitar, y la comida ni siquiera estaba allí. Todo era una gran bulla, llena de innumerables conversaciones sin contar la sensación de tener varios ojos fijos en él, esperando que hiciera algo. Ginny estaba justo sentada a su lado, siempre sonriéndole y dándole palabras amables. Harry trato de ser un acompañarte lo suficientemente agradable, aunque sus respuestas eran más bien oraciones a medias. A ella no parecía importarle.

No podía imaginar estar casado y vivir lejos de allí. Con esta desconocida que había estado enamorada de Harry después de su primer encuentro. Esta era su ceremonia de compromiso, pero parecía más una fiesta que otra cosa.

Harry quería apuñalar algo con su cuchara.

—¿No tienes sed? —preguntó Ginny, con expresión curiosa—. Tu copa está intacta.

—No. Estoy bien.

Y eso fue todo. Casi sin querer hacerlo, los ojos de Harry se quedaron fijos en Tom cuando este se acercó a ellos y les ofreció sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Harry no estaba concentrado en sus palabras vacías, pero sí lo estaba de su rostro, tratando de ver debajo de esa máscara. No fue capaz de hacerlo. Era casi como si el Tom con el que habló a solas aquel día y este fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. Ginny le dio las gracias en nombre de ambos, y Harry se lo agradeció.

Tom no había hecho ni una sola cosa para ayudarlo y aquí estaba, comprometiéndose con un extraño mientras el otro observaba pasivamente como se desarrollaba todo por su lado. Harry lo odiaba por ofrecerle falsas esperanzas. ¿Por qué no se había negado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué mentirle? No es que ahora importara. Ahora que todo estaba en marcha.

Mientras tanto, Draco parecía de buen humor y le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando este le miró a los ojos. Harry desvió los propios de inmediato.

La comida fue servida no mucho después y, cuando Mary colocó los platos frente a Ginny y él, Harry descubrió que su apetito había desaparecido por completo. Pero después de que su padrastro dio un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia del matrimonio, Harry solo pudo llevarse la cuchara a sus labios y comer su sopa de pollo en silencio, completamente resignado por su destino.

Huir de casa no le parecía tan estúpido ahora.

No mucho después de que diera tres bocados, alguien cerca tosía con violencia. Al principio, Harry no le prestó atención hasta que varios se pusieron de pie con violencia, haciendo que los mirara con curiosidad.

Draco estaba casi vomitando en su plato y alguien gritó al verlo. Harry estaba congelado, viendo la pegajosa negrura que salía de la abierta boca de Draco. Algo del contenido repugnante manchó el blanco mantel. Su padre apenas había logrado vociferar por un médico cuando, así como así, la rubia cabeza del hermanastro de Harry cayó al plato en un fuerte chasquido y lo rompió en pedazos. Algunas de las mujeres presentes gritaron en el fondo.

Harry solo podía mirar, contento de no haber comido mucho esa noche. Nott estaba abiertamente llorando y Tom tranquilamente colocó una mano en el cuello de Draco, buscando su pulso. El chico estaba muerto, Harry lo sabia sin siquiera ponerle las manos encima. La cara de Draco fue oculta de su vista y Harry estaba bastante contento por ello. El cuello del ahora cadáver estaba bastante negro.

Los invitados se estaban yendo hacia la puerta, incluida Ginny con su familia. Ni una sola palabra de despedida fue dicha. El Sr. Ryddle estaba acunando la cabeza ensangrentada de Draco contra su pecho y Harry pudo notar la mirada dura de Tom fija en la pareja. ¿Cómo se sintió? Ver a su padre preocuparse más por un extraño que por su propio hijo. Solo podía preguntarse. Como si sintiera sus ojos en él, Tom giró hacia Harry y se movió con elegancia entre las pocas personas que quedaban hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. La sangre en la punta de sus dedos no pasó inadvertido para Harry.

—Así que —comentó su hermano como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima. Como si no hubiera un cuerpo a pocos metros detrás de ellos—; se cumplió tu deseo, Harry. La boda esta cancelada.

Harry abrió la boca. Una pregunta, _la única pregunta racional_ en la punta de su lengua y resonando en su mente. Pero Harry permaneció callado, incapaz de formar palabra alguna. _Como si ya no supiera la respuesta. Y lo sabía._ La expresión de Tom era de abierta anticipación, esperando que dijera algo. Esperando la pregunta en la boca ligeramente abierta de Harry.

En cambio, Harry sacudió su cabeza y se conformó con mirar a Tom mientras los sirvientes se acercaban, apareciendo fuera de lugar en esta atmósfera mórbida. Harry permaneció allí, viendo a Tom darles todo tipo de instrucciones. Le dieron miradas de compasión, en silencio presentando sus condolencias sobre su hermano muerto y posiblemente arruinad compromiso.

Harry supuso que debería estar sintiendo algo, pero ahora solo quería hacer una cosa. Quería dormir. Quizás, así, todo estaría bien. No habría boda ni hermano muerto en el que pensar.

Tom no permitió que se fuera por mucho tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Little Bits**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 

Harry forzó una sonrisa hacia Martha y a las otras chicas de las que no podía recordar su nombre mientras se despedía de manera apresurada. Mary había sido arrestada por la policía del pueblo sin mucho más alboroto después de la muerte de Draco… obligándolos a adquirir nuevos empleados.

Pasado mañana sería Navidad y, sin razón aparente, Tom había decidido enviar a todos los sirvientes a sus casas. Él era el encargado de todo ahora, con su padrastro aislado en su habitación mientras Nott hacía lo mismo a unas pocas puertas de distancia. Era un acuerdo muy peculiar.

—Te dejé suficiente comida para que pases Navidad, ¿pero vas a ser capaz de manejar todo por ti solo? Sin contar con la salud de Lord Ryddle…

Nevaba mucho, todas estaban bien abrigadas, Harry lo estaba aún más. A pesar de que no quería que se fueran, logró formar lo que esperaba fuera una expresión alentadora antes de contestar.

—Está en duelo, pero estará bien con el tiempo. No se preocupen, nos las arreglaremos. Feliz navidad.

Harry las vio caminar por el jardín con destino al carruaje hasta que uno negro se detuvo frente a la casa, en el que Tom salió con su largo abrigo negro. Él les dio una sonrisa encantadora y dijo algo que hizo a las chicas reír y de forma tímida llevar sus manos a sus bocas. Harry estaba sentado frente a la casa, los copos de nieve se juntaban en su cabello mientras esperaba que su hermano terminara con su adulamiento.

Tom había viajado a Londres para ‘lidiar con unas cosas’, tal y como se lo había dicho a Harry hace dos semanas. El moreno no estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para hacer más preguntas. No estaba contento con la muerte de Draco, se sentía un poco culpable de ello, pero no podía negar que se encontraba mucho mejor en su casa. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y donde se le apeteciera. Su padrastro estaba pasando por un mal momento -por no hablar de Nott-, y Tom tampoco le había prohibido nada. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry probó la libertad. Quizás era un poco amarga, pero seguía siendo libertad, no obstante. E igual no hubo boda. Supuso que, incluso si los Weasley hubieran insistido con el compromiso, Tom lo hubiera arreglado de manera ordenada y tranquila.

—Hola, Harry —saludó su hermano mayor mientras subía lentamente las escaleras hacia la mansión. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron un poco. Estaba claramente de buen humor—. No deberías estar afuera, menos con este clima. Odiaría que te resfríes. Entra.

Una mano enguantada se apoyo en el hombro de Harry y… ¿le tenía miedo a Tom? Probablemente debería, pero no lo estaba a pesar de saber hasta dónde podía llegar su hermano mayor para cumplir sus objetivos. Sin embargo, como aquella malicia suya no estaba dirigida a él, no había razón para temerle. Sólo le hizo sentirse un poco más cauteloso a su alrededor.

—No te importa mucho tu padre, ¿cierto? —preguntó el moreno de la nada.

Tom dejó de caminar, pero su mano permaneció en su lugar.

—Eso es un eufemismo, ¿no te parece? —replicó el mayor, suavemente tirando de Harry hacia él, directo en su abrazo frío—, pero no te preocupes. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti. Siempre lo hago con lo que me pertenece —. El frio material del guante hizo que se le enchinara la piel, recorriendo la sensación desde la punta de sus pies hasta su nuca. Como si no estuviera ya lo suficiente frio.

Entraron en la casa, dejando sus capas en un gancho cerca de la puerta antes de dirigirse rumbo a la chimenea en su sala de estar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, Harry se dio cuenta una vez más mientras calentaba sus manos frente al fuego. Había pensado que esta atmosfera cambiaria después del funeral, pero estaba mucho peor. Como si fuera una casa encantada. Quizás lo era. Draco murió aquí, al igual que su madre y muchos otros…

—No preguntaste cómo estuvo mi viaje —escuchó a Tom preguntarle a sus espaldas.

Sonaba como una acusación.

Harry giró a verlo, dándole la espalda al fuego y tratando de ahuyentar el frio en sus huesos. Seguía temblando mientras, con un movimiento de su cabeza, negaba la oferta silenciosa de Tom sobre verterle una copa de vino. Por su parte, el otro ya estaba bebiendo de la suya.

—Tampoco me preguntaste sobre lo que pasó en tu ausencia —Harry replicó. No es que haya pasado mucho.

Esa _era_ una acusación.

Tom sonrió, jugando con el líquido en su copa al girar el cristal en sus dedos. Sombras bailaron por su rostro, dándole una expresión anormal. Como si alguien hubiera usado cera derretida para tratar de reconstruir su rostro y no haya tenido suerte al hacerlo.

—Bien, Harry —suspiró Tom—, ¿cómo está todo por aquí?

—Aburrido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Aburrido.

Harry lo analizó. Tom definitivamente sabía que tenía conocimiento sobre lo que había pasado con Draco. Parecía estúpido preguntarle al respecto, especialmente mientras estaban en la casa. Nott o su padrastro podrían escucharlos. En cambio, Harry hizo la pregunta más segura.

—¿Ese fue el precio?

Tom se rió, recordándole a Harry a  un niño a pesar de que la comparación era de lo más inapropiada. Tom no se había comportado como un niño, aun cuando solía serlo. Se tranquilizo después de un tiempo, sus anchos hombros todavía temblaban de alegría.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Tom, un tono decepcionado se dejó escuchar en su voz—. Creí que me conocías mejor.

Harry suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Aparentemente no.

Sin previo aviso, Tom avanzó hacia él y le ofreció su copa de vino. Tal vez era algún tipo de prueba, o quizás no significaba nada en particular, pero Harry no pensó en las consecuencias y la aceptó. Se tragó el líquido amargo restante mientras no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de Tom. Le estaba haciendo sentir inquieto, queriendo esconderse de aquella mirada molesta. En lugar de eso, Harry permaneció allí, observando a su hermano mayor y probando que ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—Si quieres ver tu retrato, deberías venir a mi habitación. —Tom susurró solo para sus oídos. La boca de Harry se secó.

—¿Por qué está en tu habitación? —No se molestó en preguntar cómo podría saber el otro sobre su existencia.

—Lo tomé —respondió Tom como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Así sin más?

—Sí. Nott no tuvo nada que decir contra eso, e incluso si lo hiciera, sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo…

A Harry le costó mucho creer que Nott cedería así de fácil uno de sus trabajos. ¿Pero realmente le importaba en qué pared colgaba su retrato? Sí. Sí, a él le importaba. O mejor dicho, a Harry solo le importaba si esa pared era la de Tom. Le hizo imaginar cosas desvergonzadas, el tipo de cosas de las que no debería pensar. Como los ojos de Tom viajando por todo el cuadro pintado; sobre su cara, su cuello expuesto y su posición indecente. Se imagino a su hermanastro acostado en su cama y mirándolo únicamente a él. Tom no tenía otras pinturas en su habitación después de todo.

Harry no pudo evitar lamer sus labios, con ojos oscuros al instante siguiendo el movimiento. Como un ave viendo a su presa.

—Ven aquí, Harry —ordenó Tom.

« _¿Ir a dónde?_ » Harry quiso preguntar. « _Ya estás aquí, invadiendo mi espacio_ ».

Y luego Tom se acercó más a él, jalándolo contra su fuerte cuerpo. La copa en la mano de Harry se rompió al golpear contra el piso. Tendrá que lidiar con las pequeñas piezas rotas más tarde porque, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, labios se presionaron sobre y contra los suyos en tanto las manos del mayor lo mantenían en su lugar, como si Tom tuviera miedo de que Harry se escapara esa noche. « _Mal, esto está mal_ ». Sus manos rodearon el cuello de su hermano mayor cual collar o soga, con fuerza. Las piernas de Harry se elevaron un poco sobre el suelo cuando Tom lo levantó para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios separados.

Tener una lengua junto a la suya, dentro de su boca, era una sensación extraña pero agradable, como si estuvieran compartiendo algo que no debería hacerse en primer lugar. Manos viajaban de arriba y abajo contra su espalda, haciéndolo querer repetir todo una vez más hasta poder apagar aquel fuego interno. Pero necesitaba respirar.

Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas a ver tu retrato?

Harry asintió, intentando no mirar demasiado los húmedos labios de Tom. Su hermanastro captó su mirada y sonrió como el conspirador que era.

—Mientras esperas a que limpie —propuso Harry, aun con sus manos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

Tom lo hizo, y observó a Harry con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry estaba seguro de que se veía igual.

* * *

Le dolía la parte inferior del cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo de Harry dolía, pero sólo en los lugares correctos. Era un dolor agradable, uno que le recordaba a Tom dentro de él, haciéndole cosas a Harry que ni siquiera podía describir en voz alta. Susurrándole palabras sucias al oído y diciéndole como le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

« _Cada centímetro de ti, de tu cuerpo y alma…_ »

No le molestó. No se sentía como un objeto al cual pudieras usar y arrojar como se le antojase al dueño. No, se sentía amado y querido… aunque Tom no haya dicho ninguna de esas palabras. No lo necesitaba cuando Harry ya había visto todo; en su cara y en sus ojos cuando Tom lo había inmovilizado contra el colchón. Había habido tanto anhelo en sus ojos que le robó su respiración. Tom lo quería, Harry estaba seguro de ello. Y eso era todo. Todo lo demás eran simples detalles sin importancia que habría ocurrido con el tiempo.

Los ojos del ojiverde se posaron una vez más en su retrato colgado en la pared, frente a la cama de Tom. Su compañero aun seguía durmiendo, con una mano extendida sobre el otro lado de la cama donde Harry había estado descansando no hacía mucho tiempo.

Harry tenía sed y no había agua en la habitación de Tom. Logrando vestirse en silencio con solo su camisa y pantalones, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó lentamente por la escalera de madera en dirección a la cocina. La luz de la vela en la sala de estar le tomó por sorpresa y Harry se detuvo, tratando de acostumbrar su vista ante la pobre iluminación.

Su padrastro estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la mesa de café, tranquilo mientras jugaba con una daga, girándola una y otra vez por el mango. Cuando levantó su mirada, no pareció sorprendido por la presencia de Harry. Probablemente había escuchado a Harry bajar las escaleras.

—Ven, acompáñame.

No era una pregunta. Harry hizo lo que le dijeron y se movió con cuidado al sofá donde se sentó al lado del hombre mayor, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando su parte inferior tocó el duro metal. Lord Ryddle había palmeado ese preciso lugar; de lo contrario, Harry hubiera preferido sentarse frente a él. Los finos vellos en los brazos de Harry se erizaron cuando comenzó a entender que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal. ¿Pero qué era?

—Sabes… te crié lo suficientemente bien, ¿no crees? Te di una buena educación y todo lo que un niño podría desear…

La pregunta atrapó a Harry con la guardia baja.

—Sí, señor —aseguró al instante—. Por supuesto que sí.

Lord Ryddle tatareó, sumido en sus pensamientos y sin dejar de jugar con la daga. Obviamente, todavía no estaba bien. Que él estuviera allí sentado a estas horas de la madrugada era prueba suficiente; eran casi las tres de la madrugada, por lo que pudo leer en el enorme reloj que tenía cerca. Ryddle parecía cansado y agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Harry se preguntó si debería llamar a Tom, pero rápido vio que sería una mala idea.

—Entonces, por favor, ¿puedes decirme qué diablos les pasa? ¿Con cada uno de ustedes? —Siseó Lord Ryddle, agarrando la mano de Harry entre las suyas y acercando su rostro—. ¡Porque estás roto, de lo contrario no hubieras dejado que _él_ te follara!

Su padrastro casi escupió la palabra, con una mueca ante la mención de su propio hijo. El mero pensamiento de Tom parecía disgustarlo. Harry luchó por retroceder, pero ahora la mano del otro hombre estaba apoyada contra uno de sus hombros, la misma que tenía la daga. Una expresión de sorpresa lo embargó junto a la cólera.

—Yo… no lo hice —mintió Harry, luchando por escapar de ese agarre en vano. El corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, el miedo extendiéndose a través de su ser a un ritmo alarmante, adormeciéndolo hasta la punta de sus pies.

—¡No me mientas! —Le gruñó su padrastro, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Tom o a Nott—. Los vi hace dos horas aquí abajo, uno sobre el otro. ¡Te vi dejar que te pusiera sus malditas manos encima!

Cualquier respuesta que Harry pudiera haber tenido sobre eso fue interrumpida cuando fue empujado hacia abajo y el cuerpo del mayor cubrió el suyo. Había una mano buscando a tiendas la cremallera de Harry, una respiración áspera chocando contra su oreja mientras su boca estaba siendo cubierta con la otra mano.

»¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Harry se sacudió con más ímpetu, empujando con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de _alejarlo_. La daga, la daga, ¿dónde estaba la daga? Sus pantalones ya se encontraban alrededor de sus tobillos cuando su codo chocó contra la afilada hoja que descansaba a su lado en el sofá. Lord Ryddle parecía haber dicho algo cuando Harry levantó su rodilla derecha y la empujó contra el estómago del hombre, haciéndolo caer por el punzante dolor que lo atacó.

Por instinto, la mano de Harry envolvió el elegante mango de la daga y en un rápido movimiento ciego, la hundió directamente en el cuello de su padrastro antes de dejarlo ir como si le quemara. El sonido fue horrible cuando el hombre se atragantó con su propia sangre mientras intentaba detener el sangrado, nunca apartando la mirada de Harry. Hizo un intento de lanzarse hacia él otra vez, pero cayó de golpe contra el suelo, en un golpe fuerte.

Harry se quedó allí temblando, su mirada viajaba entre sus piernas desnudas cubiertas de sangre al cadáver en la alfombra. El charco rojo se extendía cada vez más sobre el caro material. Seguramente dejaría manchas, la mente de Harry logró pensar. Y no había nadie para limpiarlo, pensó histéricamente. Harry había matado a alguien. Era un asesino que sería encerrado en una fría celda llena de ratas y-

—¿Harry?

Como si hubieran apretado un interruptor, Harry dejó de estar en pánico y al mirar hacia atrás vio a Tom bajar por las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry. Tom no tenía camisa. Sus pasos resonaron cada vez más cerca, rodeando el sofá hasta que sus piernas desnudas se detuvieron justo donde terminaba la oscura mancha, observando el cadáver de su padre. Y luego miró a Harry una vez más.

—No fue mi culpa —gritó Harry, llevando las manos a su boca en un intento de explicarse—. Yo… Tom… Él… intentó violarme, estaba sobre mí y yo… No sé… por favor… yo…

La expresión de Tom era calculadora.

—Silencio, amor —susurró, y se arrodilló frente a Harry, tomando sus manos entre las propias antes de colocar un beso en la cicatriz de rayo en su mano izquierda y otro en su frente—. No hiciste nada malo, absolutamente nada. Él se lo merecía, y voy a arreglar todo. ¿Confías en mí?

Harry solo pudo asentir contra su hombro -el lugar donde Tom había colocado su rostro-, y el mayor lo tomó en brazos en el suelo. Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus rodillas desnudas se encontraban con aquella pegajosa… _cosa_ que pintaba el suelo, tratando de mantener sus sollozos bajos. Las manos de su pareja recorrían lo largo de su espalda en un vaivén, susurrando palabras de consuelo a su oído en su posición en el regazo del otro.

—Estoy aquí —Tom canturreó—. Estoy contigo. Él no importa, no vale nada. Fuiste tan valiente, tan poderoso, tan perfecto —Y entonces, Tom tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos para que lo mirara a ver—. _Mi alma…_

Labios impacientes chocaron contra los suyos, y a pesar de lo incorrecta que era la situación, Harry solo pudo aceptarlo, hambriento de todo lo que Tom fuera capaz de darle. En un instante, su ya no tan hermanastro lo recostó hasta estar a centímetros de la cabeza del cadáver. La camisa de Harry se encontraba manchada de sangre caliente en lo que Tom retiraba lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, separando sus temblorosas piernas y tomando lugar entre sus muslos.

Era más caliente que su primera vez en la comodidad de su habitación. Tom le dio un beso en los labios y se frotó contra el como un perro en celo, chocando su miembro contra el de Harry hasta que fuera fácil deslizarse por su piel pegajosa. Harry jadeó contra la experta boca de Tom cuando dedos mojados rozaron sus muslos. El moreno bajo su mirada cuando una realización horrible se apoderó de él. La punta de los dedos de Tom estaba goteando pequeñas perlas rojas contra su piel, haciendo que Harry casi gritara.

—Es sólo sangre, sólo sangre —dijo Tom, inclinando un poco su rostro antes de estirar sus labios en una sonrisa—. O qué, ¿has olvidado en dónde estamos haciendo esto?

Y los dedos de Tom repentinamente lo llenaron, justo en el lugar donde Harry estaba adolorido y sólo le quedándole gritar, forzando la verdad al fondo de su mente. No había otra opción.

»Todo estaará bien, te lo prometo…—Tom le dijo en una voz necesitada—. Me amas de todas formas, ¿no, querido?

—Sí —Harry abrió su boca, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos, sintiendo como aquellos dígitos entraban y salían, a veces golpeando en su punto dulce y arrastrándose sobre sus paredes internas—. _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Ahora estaba suplicando, sus ojos sólo centrados en Tom. Ni siquiera el cadáver a poca distancia suya le era una buena distracción para alejar su atención del hombre encima de él. El sonido de protesta que emitió cuando los dedos lo abandonaron se calló cuando Tom empujó su palpitante miembro en su interior. Harry apenas pudo contener su gemido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tom lo obligó a abrirse, haciéndose camino una vez más a través de la estrechez de su cuerpo dolorido hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Sus brazos permanecieron fuertes e inmóviles cuando los colocó a ambos lados de la cara de Harry contra la alfombra. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, Harry acarició el cabello de Tom, masajeando el cuero cabelludo mientras sus labios se movieron en un pedido por un beso.

—Tienes que permanecer en silencio, Harry —Tom murmuró contra su boca, empujando sus caderas hacia delante, follándolo—. No queremos despertar a Nott y dejar que nos vea así.

Harry apretó los mechones de cabello oscuro entre sus manos, acallando sus sollozos rotos dentro de la boca de Tom, sintiendo las fuertes y constantes embestidas hacerle golpear su espalda contra el suelo húmedo. Le dolía mucho más que la primera vez, pero eso era lo que Harry necesitaba en esos momentos, lo que ambos necesitaban. Un recordatorio de que estaban juntos en esto, y lo seguirían estando sin importar qué. Dos asesinos, dos monstruos, dos personas dispuestas a perdonar al otro todo.

Harry pronunció el nombre de Tom como un mantra mientras se corría, con la boca del otro cubriendo sus labios y robando todo sonido para sí ante los embates que se volvieron más erráticos. Sintió que Tom estaba cada vez más cerca de su orgasmo a juzgar por lo rápidos que se habían vuelto sus movimientos; en tanto, él se quedó observándolo, sus ojos no apartándose entre sí ni por un segundo. Y entonces, Tom embistió una vez más, viniéndose dentro de él y permaneciendo allí un poco más. Un beso largo fue otorgado, presionando en la esquina de la boca de Harry antes de que el hombre se retire, mirando entre las piernas de Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Satisfecho.

—¿Crees que disfrutó de nuestro espectáculo? —preguntó Tom, mirando brevemente a su padre muerto.

Harry observó a su amante, incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

—Soy un monstruo —Harry dejo escapar mientras Tom se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano, levantándolo de un tirón y haciendo su palma ponerse pegajosa.

—Quizás. Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué sabes sobre los monstruos sin corazón? Ahora sube y báñate mientras me encargo de todo.

Tom estaba tranquilo y paciente mientras seguía a Harry con su mirada en su camino hacia las escaleras, asegurándose de que Harry hizo lo que se le dijo. El ojiverde solo volteo a mirar una sola vez, por curiosidad morbosa, como si estuviera asegurando de que el cadáver aun se encontraba allí. Por supuesto que lo estaba, y así, caminó con prisa a la seguridad de su habitación.

* * *

Nott encontró a Tom sentado en la sala de estar, con una taza de té cerca de su boca y su mirada fija en el suelo con una sonrisa. Eso era bastante extraño en sí, notó bajando su maleta en el suelo.

—Oh —Tom observó—. ¿Ya despertaste?

—¿Has visto a padre? Fui a su habitación y no estaba allí. Sus ropas estaban desaparecidas. Le pregunté a Harry sobre él, pero dijo que no le interesaba —Nott añadió a regañadientes, pensando en los fríos ojos verdes de Harry clavados en los suyos—. Creo… creo que nos dejó.

La expresión de Tom mientras llevaba su copa a los labios era completamente en blanco.

—Oh.

Nott sintió una sensación de repulsión llenar su mente al ver a este hombre tan indiferente ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —No pudo evitar preguntar—. Él es tu verdadero padre, aquel con el que compartes carne y sangre, y no eres capaz de preocuparte de su estado luego de la muerte de Draco… ¿No tienes corazón?

—Nott, seguramente padre está descansando en un sitio tranquilo. Además, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por alguien que nunca me quiso?

Tom parecía estar esperando una respuesta, pero Nott entendió una vez más que no quedaba nada para él en este lugar. No tenía un padre, ni familia, nada. Solo dos personas que acordaron ignorar su existencia. Retrocedió un paso, los ojos de Tom siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Yo también me voy—declaró Nott—. Los dejaré solos.

Tom estaba sorprendido por eso, y al ponerse de pie, coloco la copa en su mesa; parecía que hasta ese momento había notado la pequeña maleta al lado de Nott.

—Harry y yo.

No era una pregunta, pero Nott aun así la respondió.

—No creas que no lo he notado—confesó—. Además, por mucho que me gusta Harry, nadie puede negar que ambos están hechos el uno para el otro. Espero que seas feliz.

El largo silencio fue roto por la voz de Tom a sus espaldas.

—Esperamos lo mismo para ti.

Y eso fue todo. Nott tomo su maleta y se fue, empujando la puerta con el hombro. Mientras bajaba las escaleras cubiertas de hielo, Nott notó que Harry se estaba acercando a él, sorprendido por la bolsa en sus manos. Debe haber estado caminando por la nieve desde hace bastante tiempo. El moreno estaba vestido completamente de negro, muy al contraste con el tono de su piel al sol. El castaño se detuvo frente a él, abriendo su boca en un ademán de despedirse pero Harry solo siguió caminando, con vista al frente. Se quedó allí, los copos de nieve golpeaban su rostro, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Nott tragó saliva y se fue, colocando un pie delante del otro, cuidando no resbalar.

* * *

—Cuéntame una historia—Harry comentó unos días más tarde, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Tom y frotando una de sus mejillas contra su rodilla—. Miénteme, como quieras. Solo quiero oír tu voz.

La vida era agradable con solo ellos dos. Tom le enseño a tocar el piano, fueron a dar paseos tomados de la mano, compartieron historias, dormían juntos cada noche… disfrutaron de su vida juntos. A veces Harry dudaba que esta felicidad fuera real. Quizás esto no era más que un sueño y que la pesadilla de la ‘cosa’ en la sala de estar era la realidad. Eso y esto no podían pertenecer en la misma realidad. Era imposible.    

El mayor tarareó, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Harry y masajeando su cuero cabelludo, como si estuviera acariciando un gatito. Estaban tumbados en la cama de Tom, con miles de libros esparcidos a su alrededor, olvidados por el momento al igual que Harry había decidido hacerlo con una gran cantidad de cosas para poder dormir por la noche. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora.

—Entonces te contaré la historia más fría jamás contada —Tom habló suavemente, exactamente como lo hace un verdadero narrador.

—¿Tan fría como tú?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que obtuviera una respuesta.

—Sí, Harry. Tan fría como yo. Ahora, silencio —Tom reprendió—. Había una vez un poderoso hombre que había perdido su alma, cuya esencia fue rota en siete pedazos, mismos que fueron esparcidos por todo el mundo. Un día después de su muerte, aquel ser descubrió que, para regresar a la vida, necesitaría reunir una vez más a todos esos pedazos. O lo que quedaba de ellos. Así que emprendió camino en su búsqueda, pero no encontró más que seis en su mundo. El séptimo había desaparecido.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido, esperando que Tom diera más detalles.

—Necesitaba la última pieza, por ello, viajó por varias dimensiones más para conseguirlo, no teniendo ninguna suerte al principio. Lo encontró después de un tiempo en una de las tantas realidades, pero había un problema. Aquella última parte de su alma tenía de ser dada voluntariamente por su anfitrión.

—¿Y qué sucedió después? —preguntó Harry, girándose un poco desde su lugar para ver su rostro—. ¿Pudo recuperar su alma?

Los oscuros ojos de Tom se clavaron en los suyos, con intensidad.

—Aún no sé cómo termina la historia —sonrió, y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente de Harry. Había un tono pensativo en su voz—. Así que, dime Harry… ¿me darías tu alma?

Harry dejó escapar una risita, observando a su apuesto amante.

—Ya te di mi corazón. Me pregunto qué me pasaría si no tuviera mi alma… —bromeó.

La sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Tom antes de que moviera sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry, dejándolos descansando justo allí.

—Parece que tendré que intentarlo una vez más —susurró, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Harry, viendo el ensombrecido rostro del otro. Y, a pesar de esto, su piel parecía más blanca que nunca ante esta luz—. Puede que la próxima vez tenga que iniciar antes.

Los labios de Tom reemplazaron sus dedos y Harry dejó de prestar atención a esa tonta historia. De todos modos, se estaba quedando dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductora.
> 
> Otra ‘pequeña’ historia, de un par de capítulos especialmente largos y basado en un cuento infantil. Un poco oscuro, ¿pero no por ello nos atrajo esta pareja en primer lugar?  
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Siempre estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios!  
> Nos vemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo.  
> Con amor,  
> Alyssa Selleugra.


End file.
